Laços
by b.bah
Summary: .:: Continuação da Song-fic "Me abrace". Como está a vida do Uchiha depois da morte da Haruno? ::. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Mas Katsuo é um personagem inventado por mim.

**Shipper:** SasukexSakura.

* * *

Continuação de **Me abrace**, mas não precisa ler a outra para entender essa.

**

* * *

**

Laços

Três anos. Há três anos Sakura tinha morrido nos braços do Uchiha caçula no hospital. E desde então ele vive sozinho. Quer dizer, sozinho na presença de uma mulher ao seu lado, porque sua casa de sozinha não tem nada.

- Pai. – Gritava um garotinho de aparentemente seis anos. – Papai. – Continuava gritando e andando descalço pela casa. Sua paciência já tinha acabado. Trajava um pijama azul-marinho com o símbolo do clã Uchiha atrás, e arrastava um coelho grande pelo chão. Talvez maior que ele, era cor de rosa.

- Calma Katsuo. – Uchiha Sasuke disse o pegando no colo. – Eu tinha ido falar com o tio Naruto. Sabe que não precisa ter medo. Quando acordar e o papai não estiver aqui, espere. Nunca irei te deixar.

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe. – Sussurrou com a cabeça entre o ombro do moreno.

- Irei desculpar se por pantufa, sua mãe não iria gostar de te ver assim. – Tentava, em vão, dar uma bronca. Mas aquele ser frágil agarrado a si lhe desarmava.

- Mamãe, hoje faz três anos. – Disse tristonho, Sasuke sentiu que sua camisa começava a ficar molhada. Lágrimas. Coisa que de si já tinha secado há muito tempo.

- Vamos ao cemitério depois. Agora se arrume para ir à academia. – Finalizou.

* * *

Katsuo não era filho de Sasuke. Poucos dias depois da morte de Sakura, Naruto tinha ido à casa do Uchiha. Ele falou de um menino órfão que tinha câncer. E Sakura, como médica, cuidava dele antes de falecer. Naruto o conhecia, mas antes de pensar em ficar com o menino lembrou do amigo-rival. Katsuo já estava quase tratado, então logo precisaria de um lar. Além de ele ser um menino muito querido, era parecido com Sasuke e tinha a personalidade de Sakura. Talvez desse certo para os dois. Sasuke após saber que o menino era o xodó da Haruno, aceitou com prontidão a guarda deste. Nos primeiros dias estava sendo difícil. Karin, que era namorada de Suigetsu, até tinha ido ajudar. Mas logo os dois se acostumaram e passaram a viver sozinhos. Katsuo chamava Sakura de mãe no hospital, a mãe que nunca teve. E agora, Sasuke era o pai.

Uma presença feminina sempre ajudava. Para Sasuke, uma mulher para quem retornar com saudades depois de uma longa e exaustiva missão. E para Katsuo, uma mãe. Alguém para que pudesse dar presentes, chorar a noite, dizer mil e uma vezes te amo, pedir colo. Mas Sakura era insubstituível para os dois.

Katsuo não era feliz no hospital. Sempre ficava sozinho, não era bem social, por assim dizer. E não gostava muito das enfermeiras. Quando conheceu Sakura tudo mudou. Ele começou a brincar, rir, conversar, como qualquer criança na sua idade. Sempre ganhava coisas dela. O presente que mais gostava era um coelho rosa, com aproximadamente um metro. Dizia que tinha o cheiro de sua "mãe", cheirava a cerejas.

Com a morte da Haruno os dois ficaram muito abalados. Mas começariam a ser "pai e filho". Deviam isso a ela.

* * *

Começava a chover. Mas isso não impedia duas pessoas de andarem entre os túmulos com flores na mão. Chegando a um túmulo se abaixaram e permaneceram em silêncio. O túmulo era como os outros. Tinha algumas flores, na certa de amigos que já tinham passado lá. Sakura sempre fora muito querida e amada por todos. Havia uma foto dela sorrindo e uma frase em sua lápide.

As mentes eram habitadas por pensamentos e conversas internas com aquela que mais amavam, e que já tinha deixado-os. Depois de certo tempo os dois levantaram, Katsuo no colo de Sasuke, colocaram as flores e saíram.

* * *

**Vermelho.** As ruas de Konoha eram tingidas de vermelho escarlate. O ataque inesperado já havia acabado e vários corpos estavam sobre poças de sangue nas ruas. O Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, corria desesperado com ninjas ao seu redor. Tinham feito tudo o que podiam. No entanto, ninguém esperava que a Aldeia do Som e da Névoa se revoltassem contra eles de uma hora para outra sem motivo. A vila estava um total caos. Agora era recomeçar do zero. Seus melhores ANBU's tinham morrido para salvar a vila. Pessoas inocentes, civis, crianças, mulheres, idosos.

E principalmente, seu melhor amigo e seu sobrinho, Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Katsuo. Mas como dizem, depois da chuva sempre vem um arco-íris. E aquele arco-íris seria o encontro da família Uchiha. Dos dois com alguém que nunca tinha deixado de fazer parte da vida deles. Apesar de triste por si, Naruto estava feliz. De onde estivessem, os três estariam olhando por ele. Por ele e por todos que ficaram.

_E loucura ou não, o loiro podia jurar que viu três pessoas sorridentes acenando do céu pra ele._

* * *

**_Fim_**

* * *

- Katsuo: Segundo o que eu procurei é "criança vitoriosa". Tem a ver com ele, não acham?  
- Não coloquei nenhuma palavra japonesa, acho que perceberam pelo "papai" e "mamãe".

Gostaram? :D Eu particularmente gostei, rs. Espero reviews, claro. Elas me inspiram. *-* E está ai a continuação. Final feliz, por incrível que pareça dessa autora masoquista que vos escreve. XD Kissus.


End file.
